vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kawabata Megumi
Summary Kawabata Megumi is an old woman who has been living for over 100 years in Zenmetsu Village. Originally sent as a spy to the Four Mountains village to split the villagers apart and cause internal conflict, she took over and modified the village's Toubyou Package by mixing it with the Orochi to try to give birth to a third Youkai, the Aoandon, by gathering participants from the outside world to complete the Hyakumonogatari, the telling of 100 ghost stories. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B normally, at least High 8-C with Kusanagi, Unknown with Toubyou Name: Kawabata Megumi Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Has been an old woman for more than 100 years) Classification: Human, Specialist Powers and Abilities: Magic, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Fire, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Human level normally, at least Large Building level with Kusanagi (Easily slices through several cars, Hishigami Mai's body and through entire rooms and multiple machines of a factory; the sword leaves the realm of anti-Youkai techniques and enters the realm of the gods, so it should be stronger than any normal Youkai or specialist), Unknown with Toubyou (A swarm of hundreds can devour a human body in seconds, large groups of Toubyou can transform into a giant serpent replica of Yamata no Orochi) Speed: Supersonic (Mai couldn't dodge any of her sword strikes) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class normally, Large Building Class with Kusanagi Durability: Likely Street level Stamina: Above average Range: At least several meters with Kusanagi, unknown with Toubyou Package Standard Equipment: Sake container Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Toubyou Package:' Toubyou are small snake Youkai only as thick as a little finger and 30cm long. They are raised in a jar or pot in sets of 75. In exchange for periodically giving them sake or a rice ball, they allow the master of the home to prosper by stealing gold, silver, and treasure from other houses. They are a stereotypical possessing spirit, they will attach to and cause illness in those who get in the way of their house's prosperity. Megumi took over the Package and modified it to use it as a tool to create and give birth to the Aoandon by dragging certain people inside the Package to take part in the Hyakumonogatari. The Package and the Toubyou will continue to function even after Megumi's death. **'Spatial Manipulation:' By setting an area as the "jar" (such as the Four Mountains area, a large patch of land surrounded by mountains), the Package's territory is established. The jar is created as an alternate space so that unrelated people can't interfere. The only living things beside Megumi and the Toubyou inside this alternate space are those brought in by the Package. Everything else in this alternate world is actually made of Toubyou: grass, ground, trees, asphalt, buildings, fog, mountains, the sky, etc... ***'Stealing:' The Toubyou can "steal" whatever items their master wishes from the world outside their "jar" by warping them inside the alternate space. Even people can be dragged away from reality into the "jar", creating an spirited away effect, and they'll likely be warped back in if they try to leave. ***'Fog:' Megumi can call the snakes into an enemy's body to kill them from the inside if they breathe in the fog present in the area. **'Time Manipulation:' The ability of the Toubyou to steal whatever is necessary goes beyond simply manipulating distances and coordinates. Mai speculates it also allows them to grab objects from the past or future on the timeline. The Toubyou were capable of forcing all participants inside the "jar" to go through an endless loop as they created the 100 riddles for the creation of the Aoandon. If 100 riddles were not created within a given period of time, the landscape would turn back into an endless swarm of Toubyou, crush the survivors and loop them back to the moment they entered the Package with their memories intact. If all participants were killed before the timer ran out, the loop would also restart, but their memories would be wiped, forcing them to start from zero. The time spent inside the Package is unrelated to the time outside. The protagonists spent countless loops inside, and once freed they simply appeared in reality as if no time had actually passed from the moment they had been abducted. **'Orochi:' Thousands of Toubyou can join together to intertwine and branch, creating a replica of the giant serpent Yamata no Orochi. ***'Kusanagi:' By burying a sake container in the Orochi replica, Megumi can follow the diagram of its defeat and illegally access and forcefully draw out the power of one of the Three Sacred Treasures, the Kusanagi sword. Kusanagi takes the form of as a double-edged golden sword that emits a brilliant light as if it were shining in the sun. Kusanagi's sharpness can reach the point of making cuts so sharp that damage doesn't catch up with the enemy's body until minutes later. Its slices can cut things without actual physical contact. Due to the stories about Kusanagi being used to cut down flaming grass to escape harm, it apparently protects its user from being harmed by flames. *'Shapeshifting:' Megumi is capable of assuming the physical appearance of other people through unknown means. When she's revealing herself her skin peels off to reveal her true face. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier